Winter
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Hermanos, eso era lo que eran ellos dos. Sin embargo, se amaban, y a pesar del odio de los demás, decidieron continuar jugando a Romeo y Julieta. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para estar junto a la persona que amas? - UA Femm!CanadáxUSA Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Ok, es mi primer intento frustrado de fic largo de esta serie. ¡Espero y les guste! Unas aclaraciones antes de comenzar: No estoy acostumbrada a escribir yaoi (de hecho, a penas comienzo a agarrarle el 'gusto' a ese género), por lo que decidí poner a algunos personajes en su modo… Femm (?). Así que de una vez aviso para que no haya problemas, si no te gusta el personaje de Canadá en chica, abstente de leer, plis :D_

_Sin más, a la lectura._

* * *

**Winter**

**Cap. 1**

Se arregló su suéter lo mejor que pudo. Francis la miró con una sonrisa, mientras que se recargaba contra el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó, sonriéndole de manera paternal.

- S-sí – contestó ella, mirándose una y otra vez en el espejo. Vio que Kumajiro seguía durmiendo en su cama, y que su _padre_ la miraba con orgullo –. E-espero y esta vez s-sí me noten… - susurró con voz queda.

- Claro que lo harán, _mon petit_ – le aseguró Francis, acercándose a ella y abrazándola como hacía cuando era apenas una niña –. ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? Sólo un ciego, ¡mírate! Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo, Mattie.

Mattie se sonrojó ante las palabras de su padre. ¿Sería verdad lo que le decía? No era su primera reunión junto con los demás países, pero si era la primera que tendría junto a su hermano Alfred, al cual no había visto desde hace tantos años… y temía ser ignorada por él.

- ¿Crees que Alfred me note, _papa_? – preguntó, sin poder ocultar el tono de tristeza en su voz.

Francis la hizo girar para que lo mirara. Le sonrió con ternura y revolvió sus cabellos de manera paternal.

Su niña había crecido mucho en estos últimos años. Y no sólo físicamente – ya parecía toda una mujer adulta, y con ese cuerpo, dudaba que algún hombre evitara ponerse a sus pies –, sino también psicológicamente. Era más madura que él, e incluso, después de su independencia había logrado llevar adelante a su país sin la ayuda de nadie. Por eso se sentía orgulloso de ella – aparte por la paliza que le dio a Inglaterra cuando se independizó de él –.

- Lo hará, _mon enfant_, y si no, yo mismo le daré un buen golpe en su capital y…

- ¡_Papa_! – le regañó Mattie, sonrojándose levemente.

Francis rió ligeramente cuando ella le dio una colleja en la cabeza. Su padre a veces podía pasarse de idiota… pero aún así le seguía queriendo.

OoOoooOoooOOo

Comenzó a llevarse más hamburguesas a la boca, haciendo que Arthur lo mirase confundido.

Se encontraban en la cafetería del edificio de la ONU. Ese día, todos los países se reunirían para discutir las reformas ecologistas, ya que con los últimos acontecimientos que azotaban al mundo todos se encontraban alterados y nerviosos…

… todos menos cierto americano, quien estaba más nervioso por las últimas palabras que le había dicho su ex colonizador que por una simple crisis mundial.

- Idiota, si sigues comiendo así de rápido te vas a atragantar – le dijo Arthur, para luego beber un poco de su té.

- ¡P-p-pero…! – balbuceó Alfred, pasándose toda la comida que había en su boca de golpe – ¡Es que… hace años que no lo veo! – exclamó.

- Son vecinos, ¿y nunca lo has ido a visitar? – preguntó Arthur –. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

- Eh estado ocupado, no he podido ir a visitarlo a su casa – se defendió el americano –. Y cada vez que hay una reunión nunca puedo hablar con él porque todos esperan a que el héroe de el primer paso para la solución del problema…

- Nadie lo espera nunca, ¿sabías? Tú eres el que se la pasa gritando sus _'grandiosos' _planes – dijo el inglés, enarcando una de sus gruesas cejas.

- Oh, gracias, ya sabía que eran grandiosos – dijo Alfred, ignorando por completo el sarcasmo en la voz de Arthur.

- En fin, ¿y por qué estás tan nervioso de ver a Canadá?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es mi hermano menor, y él ha logrado superar la crisis y todo lo demás por su cuenta, ¡tengo que demostrarle que su hermano mayor es muy _cool_, un héroe!

Inglaterra rodó los ojos. Había veces en las que América se pasaba…

- Bueno, creo que ya podrás demostrárselo, la junta no tarda en empezar – le dijo, levantándose de su asiento y pagando su café.

Alfred devoró las hamburguesas que aún quedaban en su plato, y después de pagar también su comida, siguió al inglés con el alma en la garganta – literalmente –.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hermano? El día en el que Inglaterra lo adoptó a él y Francia a Canadá. Desde entonces no lo había visto, y cada vez que trataba de hablarle, algo pasaba. Ya fuese una revolución, una guerra mundial o una estúpida pelea con Arthur. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a hablar con él esta vez.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Se llevarían bien? Un montón de dudas asaltaban la mente del americano, y los nervios comenzaban a hacer estragos en su estómago. Llevó su mano a su boca, en caso de emergencia, y con la voz temblorosa logró hablarle al inglés, quien lo volteó a ver confundido.

- N-no me siento bien… tu sigue, e-en un rato te alcanzo – balbuceó, para luego salir corriendo hacia el baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

Inglaterra lo miró alejarse sorprendido, para después sonreír y sacar el pequeño diario que cargaba siempre en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"_Hoy América comenzó a sentirse mal. La maldición ha comenzado a funcionar. Celebrarlo más tarde"_

Rió macabramente un rato, para después carraspear y retomar la compostura. Se encaminó hacia la sala de reuniones sin siquiera preguntarse qué era lo que le pasaba a su ex colonia…

OOOoooOoOOoOOooo

Mattie se lavó las manos en el lavamanos compartido de los baños.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y suspiró. Papa Francia había exagerado un poco en arreglarla. Le había arreglado el cabello en una media coleta, haciendo que un par de rizos rebeldes rodearan su cara. Le había maquillado un poco – y eso la sorprendió, no esperaba que su _papa_ supiera maquillar –. Incluso, le hizo un cambio de ropa. Pasó de tener un simple suéter azul y un pantalón de mezclilla por una pequeña falda que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y una playera de manga larga azul, con las mangas acampanadas y un escote muy grande para ella. Se sentía extraña, ella no era de las que se arreglaban tanto para una reunión de este tipo.

Suspiró por segunda vez, y mientras que agarraba un par de servilletas para secarse las manos, la puerta del baño de hombres se abrió, y un chico rubio salió de ella con aspecto enfermizo.

Lo miró fijamente. Su cabello era corto y un poco rebelde, con un pelito saliendo de su frente hacia arriba. Usaba lentes como ella, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul. Sus facciones eran bellas, y si hubiese tenido hoja y lápiz a la mano, le hubiera hecho un retrato. Era muy guapo…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y apartó la mirada. El chico se acercó a los lavabos y se mojó el rostro. Pareciera que acababa de vomitar, y eso la preocupó. Sin embargo, él pareció no verla y eso la entristeció de una manera u otra. ¿Qué acaso la gente siempre estaría ignorándola…?

Estaba por irse de allí, hasta que recordó las palabras que _papa_ Francis le había dicho antes de salir del hotel. Hacerse notar, incluso si debía de recurrir a los gritos. Mattie se lo pensó por un momento, y armándose de todo el valor que pudo, volteó a ver al chico que tenía aspecto de zombi y le habló.

- ¿S-se encuentra b-bien, señor? – preguntó en un susurro, pero aún así, uno no tan bajo como los de siempre.

Alfred volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado – porque le tuvo que haber hablado a él, ¿no? Era la única persona allí –, y sintió como su corazón se paraba al ver a la chica que yacía frente a él. Tenía un hermoso cabello color rubio oscuro con las puntas de un ligero color naranja, peinado en una media coleta y largo hasta su cintura. Sus ojos, ocultos bajo unos lentes, eran de un color violeta profundo, el cual logró dejarlo sin aliento por un tiempo. Era hermosa, se dijo, demasiado para su propio bien.

Mattie se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada del chico, y pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Habría hecho algo malo? ¿Se tuvo que haber presentado antes? Comenzó a jugar con sus manos, deseando que por un momento, el chico volviese a ignorarla.

El americano parpadeó confundido al ver el nerviosismo de la chica. Carraspeó un poco, sonrojándose levemente, para después sonreírle ligeramente a ella, tratando de calmarla un poco.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse – le dijo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al ver que no gritaba como siempre.

Ella le sonrió, y por alguna extraña razón, él sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y después de desviar un poco la mirada de sus profundos ojos color violeta, decidió presentarse.

- Mi nombre es Alfred, ¿y el tuyo?

- M-Mattie – respondió ella, nerviosa –. Un p-placer.

- El placer es mío – le dijo él, guiñándole el ojo. Ella sintió como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz –. ¿Puedo preguntarle que hace aquí?

- V-vengo a ayudar a la reunión – respondió Mattie, agachando la mirada.

_Así que ha de ser una mesera o algo así_ pensó Alfred, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

- Yo también vengo a la reunión – le dijo –. Si no es mucha molestia, podría acompañarla a la sala, ¿qué le parece?

Mattie lo miró fijamente, sin evitar sorprenderse por las palabras del chico. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Él le había pedido acompañarla hacia la sala? ¿Un chico tan guapo como _él_ la había tomado en cuenta? Se sonrojó aún más, y sin despegar la mirada del suelo, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Alfred sonrió aún más, y recordado los pocos modales que había aprendido de Arthur, pasó su brazo por el de ella y la guío hacia la sala de reuniones.

Se sumergieron en un profundo silencio, el cual, sin embargo, no fue para nada incómodo. Ambos sentían sus corazones latiendo de prisa contra sus pechos y sus mejillas calientes, producto del sonrojo. Y, aunque les costara un poco admitirlo, se sentían bien estando al lado del otro. Mattie no lo podía creer. Del brazo, con un chico guapo y que además la tomaba en cuenta. ¿Acaso esto podría ir mejor?

Alfred, por su parte, se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo. Iba acompañado de una de las chicas más hermosas que jamás había visto en su vida y que aparte no lo veía como un idiota. ¿Acaso esto era cosa del destino? Esperaba y sí. Nunca se habría imaginado estar junto a una chica como ella.

- Y dime Mattie – comenzó a decir Alfred, rompiendo el silencio –. ¿Con quién vienes?

- Oh, con Francis-san – respondió ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

Alfred se paró en seco, mirando a la chica como si hubiese dicho que su banco había tenido otra perdida enorme como la de la Gran Depresión.

Mattie, por su parte, lo miró confundida.

- ¿P-pasa algo? – preguntó.

- ¿V-vienes con F-Francis? ¿_Francia_? ¿El pervertido ese? – preguntó él, sorprendido.

Ella lo miró todavía más confundida.

- C-claro. Francis es mi _papa_, y… n-no sé si es tan p-pervertido como d-dicen, pero…

- ¡¿Tú papá? – exclamó Alfred alterado, interrumpiéndola. Al ver la expresión que puso la chica, retomó la compostura tan rápido como pudo –. L-lo lamento, pero es que se me hace difícil creer que alguien como él pueda tener a una hija tan…

- ¿Tan, _qué_? – preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar el dolor en su voz. ¿Tan tímida, tan rara, tan extraña? ¿Eso era lo que él quería decirle? Ya decía que esto era muy bueno para ser real.

Trató de separarse de Alfred – aunque por alguna extraña razón, ese pensamiento no le agradaba para nada –, sin embargo, él la sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, sin llegar a lastimarla. Se miraron fijamente. Ella sorprendida, él serio. No se dio cuenta que se habían comenzado a acercar hasta que sintió el aliento cálido del chico golpear su cara con delicadeza.

- … Tan hermosa… - susurró él, haciendo que el corazón de ella latiera todavía más rápido.

¿La había llamado hermosa? ¿A ella? No pudo evitar sentirse feliz en ese momento. Demasiado feliz. Era la primera vez que un chico le decía eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza contra su pecho. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más, como si fuesen atraídos magnéticamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, sabiendo – por las películas románticas que veía siempre con Francis – lo que vendría a continuación…

- ¡Mattie, _mon amour_! – gritó una voz chillona a lo lejos.

Ambos se separaron de golpe. Estaban igual de rojos como esos tomates que tanto amaban España y Romano. Tomaron una distancia prudente cuando llegó el francés junto a ellos. Cargaba un osito entre sus brazos, el cual estiró sus patitas hacia la chica – que, a pesar de no recordar su nombre, prefería que la cargase ella a seguir estando junto al pervertido ese –.

- ¡Kumajiro! – dijo Mattie, recordando por primera vez en tanto tiempo el nombre de su mascota que había dejado bajo el cuidado de su padre.

El oso prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de ella, quien comenzó a acariciarlo en la cabeza. Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que se veía todavía más linda así, preocupándose por su mascota. Suspiró, haciendo que Francis lo volteará a ver con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué hacía él a lado de su pequeña? Está bien que fuesen hermanos, pero no se fiaba por completo del idiota.

Frunció el ceño y se plantó frente al americano, quien, saliendo de sus fantasías rosas, lo miró con la misma expresión.

- Alfred, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí junto a mi _fille_? – preguntó, molesto.

- S-sólo me estaba acompañando… - comenzó a decir Mattie, pero fue ignorada por ambos hombres.

- ¿Y por qué debería de responderte, _pervert_? – le insultó él, molesto.

- Esto…

- ¡Por qué es mi hija, idiota!

- _Papa…_

- ¡¿Y qué con que sea tu hija? – le respondió el americano, sujetando inconscientemente la mano de ella – ¡Eso no te da derecho a controlarla, Mattie no es un objeto!

- ¡Pero si me da derecho a llevármela! Vámonos Canadá – le dijo Francis a Mattie, sujetándola el brazo y haciendo que América la soltase, para luego comenzar a llevársela por el largo pasillo.

Alfred los miró fijamente, petrificado. Había palidecido de un momento a otro al escuchar cómo Francis había llamado a la chica. Algo se desquebrajó en su pecho, y por un momento se sintió como en aquellas películas romanticas que luego veía… un momento. ¿Acaso él era el protagonista _enamorado_? ¿El perfecto Alfred F. Jones _enamorado_? Un latido doloroso en su pecho le corroboró ese hecho. ¿Acaso eso había sido amor a primera vista?

- ¡Espera! – gritó, haciendo que el hombre detuviera su caminar, junto con el de ella. Lo voltearon a ver, uno molesto y la otra confundida –. ¿E-eres… Canadá…? – preguntó, con el corazón en la garganta.

Ella lo miró fijamente, ¿a qué venía esa expresión de terror en su rostro?

- S-sí. Soy Mattie Williams, represento al país de Canadá – le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

El alma se le fue hasta el suelo. No podía ser… su primer amor y resultaba que ella era… No… ¡no podía ser verdad! ¡Esto era una broma de mal gusto! Tuvo ganas de tirarse al suelo y rodar, o de pellizcarse el brazo para comprobar que no era un sueño.

- Y-yo soy Alfred F. Jones… soy América… y tu hermano.

Mattie abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que sentía como algo se desgarraba en su interior.

Eso no podía estar pasando…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Nee~ ¿y qué tal quedó?_

_Ya sé, un poco raro, pero así es el comienzo. Con forme pasen los caps, creo que iré mejorando. ¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomates o pasta! (incluso hamburguesas) Trataré de mejorar para el próximo cap :D ¿Sería mucha molestia pedir un review? ¡Nos leemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Al fin! El segundo capítulo de este fic, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Winter**

**Cap. 2**

La reunión en la ONU comenzó, y todos los países sintieron una extraña aura de tensión en la habitación.

Todos se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de América, quien no había empezado la reunión gritando como siempre – todos incluyendo a Veneciano –. Alfred se encontraba sentado tranquilamente a un lado de Francis, quien se interponía entre él y Mattie. La chica suspiró, al mismo tiempo que apretaba a su oso contra su pecho. Alemania carraspeó, llamando la atención de los demás países. Si América no empezaba, tendría que ser él.

- Bien, como todos saben, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para discutir sobre el tema de la contaminación mundial. Últimamente con todo eso de los terremotos, tsunamis y otros fenómenos que nos atacan, la gente ha comenzado a desesperarse y a cuestionarse si es el fin del mundo. En esta reunión decidiremos como mejorar la ecología en nuestro planeta, y a ver soluciones para evitar futuros problemas…

El menor de los Italias alzó la mano, haciendo que el alemán suspirase cansado, sin embargo no le quedó de otra más que cederle la palabra al castaño.

- ¿Sí, Italia? ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

- ¡Ve~! – murmuró, mientras que bajaba la mano –. Yo creo que deberíamos de comenzar a preparar banderas blancas para rendirnos cuando la tierra se destruya – dijo, temblando ligeramente al imaginarse el fin del mundo.

Ludwig estuvo tentado a darse un golpe en la cara al escuchar eso.

- No, Italia. Por milésima vez, olvídate de las banderas blancas, ¿quieres? – murmuró, ya irritado por eso –. En fin, después de unas cuantas investigaciones sobre todos los países, hemos encontrado sólo diez que tienen bajo índice de contaminación. Canadá, Suiza, Islandia, Francia, Austria, Costa Rica, Suecia, Noruega, Cuba y Colombia. Es por ello que escucharemos las formas en las que ellos han sabido mantener esa paz ecológica en sus casas.

Francis carraspeó, para luego levantarse de su lugar con orgullo sin que nadie lo hubiese llamado. Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto.

- Bien, aunque admito que no somos de los que nos fijamos mucho en el cuidado de nuestros árboles y esas plantas, hemos inculcado a nuestros pequeños el cuidado del ambiente. Incluso también a los turistas. La belleza de la ciudad representa nuestra belleza, así que mírenme, el día que me ponga igual que Inglaterra será el día en el que mi casa esté más contaminada que América.

- ¡Hey! – gruñeron Inglaterra y América al mismo tiempo. Mattie volteó a ver a Alfred por un instante, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Ambos enrojecieron y apartaron rápidamente la vista.

- Digo lo mismo que Francia… aunque no tan vulgarmente – dijo Austria –. En lo que nosotros nos fijamos es en inculcar el cuidado del medio ambiente a los más jóvenes y seguir insistiendo en los adultos.

- Ham… esto… - murmuró Mattie, alzando poco a poco la mano, de manera tímida.

Nadie pareció notarla. Nadie excepto Alfred, quien apretó sus puños bajo la mesa, para después levantarse de un salto de su asiento. Todos voltearon a verlo fijamente, sorprendiéndose por su extraña actitud.

- Creo que deberíamos de escuchar también lo que nos tenga que decir Canadá, ¿no creen? – dijo, y en ese momento Mattie sintió como si su corazón diese un vuelco. ¿Estaba pidiendo la palabra por ella? –. Digo, actualmente Canadá es uno de los países con más bajo índice de violencia y contaminación.

- América tiene razón – coincidió Ludwig mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y asentía –. ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Canadá-san?

Mattie se encogió al escuchar su nombre. Trató de ocultarse tras de Kumajiro, pero al ver que ahora todas las naciones la miraban fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que la veían allí – y vaya que si era cierto – se armó de todo el valor que pudo. Ya se había preparado para esto, además, quería que _papa_ Francis se sintiera orgulloso de ella… al igual que Alfred.

Con ese último pensamiento en la cabeza, dejó a un dormido Kumajiro en la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella y se levantó. Carraspeó ligeramente, mientras que sentía su cuerpo temblar por culpa de los nervios.

- B-bien… y-yo… - balbuceó, para luego respirar profundamente. _¡Tú puedes Mattie, ánimos!_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Miró hacia el frente, y soltó todo el aire que estaba guardando –. Como ya sabrán, yo soy Canadá, y sí, actualmente mi casa se considera una de las más limpias y más seguras en todo el mundo, aunque me atrevo a decir que Suiza-san es todavía mucho mejor que yo – dijo, haciendo que Liechtenstein riera ligeramente y que Suiza se sonrojara –. Actualmente, mi situación es así ya que no solo les inculcamos el cuidado del ambiente a los ciudadanos, sino que también tratamos de rebajar el uso de contaminantes, entre ellos carros. Nuestra policía montada ocupa caballos y no carros, y está comprobado que ellos son incluso más veloces que los autos policiales actuales.

- Canadá-san – dijo Japón, alzando la mano para pedir permiso –. Si vemos reducido el uso de automóviles en zonas urbanas muy extensas puede haber problemas con las personas. Estoy de acuerdo en tomar medidas con ello, pero también hay que pensar que esto es como un arma de doble filo.

- Exacto, Kiku-san – respondió Mattie –. No debemos obligar a los civiles a que hagan eso, pero si podemos darles consciencia de reducir el uso del vehículo y otros contaminantes lo más que puedan. Otra medida que usamos en mi casa es la del poco uso del petróleo para generar electricidad. Usamos medidas naturales, como la energía hidráulica. E incluso, para evitar que la gente gaste dinero y haya problemas económicos, hicimos lo mismo que hicieron China-san y Japón-san, bajamos los impuestos y hasta la fecha no hemos tenido problemas con nada. Además de que tratamos de proteger lo mejor que podemos nuestra flora y nuestra fauna – terminó ella, suspirando al final.

Y no fue hasta ese momento que notó que todos la miraban serios. Se asustó un poco, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo? ¿Se habría pasado con su comentario? Sintió como poco a poco se hacía pequeña, y deseó, por un momento, que todos la volviesen a ignorar como antes.

Antes de que Mattie lograse ocultarse tras Kumajiro, Alfred se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes quiñarle el ojo de forma cómplice. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Yo opino que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es juntar todas las propuestas de aquellos diez países y tratar de ponerlas a prueba en nuestros ciudadanos. Sabemos que el cambio será difícil, y más ahora por cómo está creciendo nuestra población, pero si queremos llegar todavía al siguiente milenio, hay que poner manos a la obra – dijo, y todos lo miraron fijamente, sin lograr creerse que Alfred (América, aquel chico gritón que siempre comía hamburguesas y decía que era el héroe) hubiese dicho todas esas palabras sabias en un día.

¿Acaso esto si era en verdad el fin del mundo?

- Bien, ¿quién apoya la moción? – preguntó Alemania, mirando al resto de los países allí presentes.

Todos alzaron la mano sin dudarlo por un segundo, y tras un par de horas más de pláticas sobre las mejores formas de llevar el plan a cabo, cada país se retiro del recinto, listos para regresar a su hotel y prepararse para la reunión del día siguiente – además de que estaban sorprendidos porque al fin habían logrado progresar en algo en esta reunión –. Mattie suspiró, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y cargaba a su inseparable oso entre sus brazos. Esta había sido la reunión más extraña de todas. ¡Por primera vez la habían tomado en cuenta! Y lo mejor de todo, ¡no se había desmayado en cuanto habló, incluso lo dijo con firmeza!

Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Deseó que eso siguiese pasando más a menudo, y, con una sonrisa en el rostro se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación…

… sin embargo, fue detenida por un leve carraspeo. Se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo, ¡habría jurado que era la única que se encontraba en la sala! Miró a la persona que había hecho aquel sonidito y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Alfred, quien la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. ¿Alfred había pasado desapercibido? ¿_Él_, el gran América que siempre llama la atención? Quedó sorprendida durante un momento, pero luego recordó una realidad que le destrozaba el corazón. Eran hermanos, en algo se tenían que parecer… ¿no?

- H-hola – murmuró él, incapaz de encontrar una mejor forma para entablar una conversación.

- H-h-hola – balbuceó ella, igual de nerviosa. Sintió sus mejillas arder y se regañó por ello.

Un silencio descomunal inundó la habitación, haciendo que la tensión creciera entre ellos. Ambos se movieron incómodos en sus sitios, incapaces de mirarse fijamente a los ojos. El recuerdo de sus rostros demasiado cerca se repetía una y otra vez en sus mentes. ¡Eran hermanos! ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiesen dado cuenta y estuviesen a punto de besarse…?

Ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe, sin saber que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección. ¿De verdad habían estado a punto de besarse…? ¡No, para nada! Simplemente se habían _acercado_ mucho, ¡eso era todo! Nunca habían tenido la intención de besarse. Los dos rieron nerviosamente, para después armarse de valor y mirarse de una buena vez a los ojos.

- H-hey… años sin verte – dijo al fin el americano, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- L-lo m-mismo digo – susurró ella en respuesta, abrazando con fuerza a su oso.

- Creí que aún vivías con Francia – murmuró Alfred, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

- N-no, después de que Inglaterra-san me adoptase, s-solo iba de visita a la c-casa de Francia-san – respondió Mattie, mirando fijamente al suelo.

- ¿Y entonces dónde vivías? – preguntó, entre sorprendido y preocupado. ¿Ella había estado viviendo sola o qué?

- V-vivía contigo, ¿a-acaso… no me recuerdas? – preguntó, confundida. Era verdad que ella tampoco lo había reconocido cuando se vieron en los lavabos, ni cuando estuvieron _muy_ cerca, pero sí lograba recordar a aquel chico enérgico que se la pasaba causándole molestias a Arthur.

- ¿D-de verdad? – balbuceó Alfred, sorprendido. La verdad era que no recordaba haberla visto antes (y vaya que sí se acordaría). Del único que se acordaba de cuando vivía todavía bajo los cuidados de Inglaterra era de un chico rubio de ojos violeta con el que siempre jugaba…

_Oh, mierda_ pensó el americano, palideciendo de golpe.

- ¿M-Matthew? – preguntó, señalando a Mattie con un dedo tembloroso.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente como respuesta.

- S-sí, ese era yo – admitió de manera un tanto avergonzada.

Sin embargo, lo próximo que vio la canadiense, fue a un americano desplomado en el suelo…

ooOOOoOoOooooOOOooOoOOO

Bebió un poco del refresco que había en su vaso, tratando _todavía_ de hacerse a la idea de todas las revelaciones que habían pasado ese día.

Alfred recordaba a la perfección al pequeño Matthew, un niño con el que jugó prácticamente toda su vida. Él había sido adoptado por Arthur después de un tal tratado de París o algo así, y desde entonces, se habían vuelto inseparables. No podían estar ni un segundo sin el otro. Incluso habían llegado a dormir juntos y a bañarse juntos…

Alfred escupió el refresco ante ese recuerdo, y por suerte Mattie se retiró a tiempo para no ser bañada por aquel líquido. Al parecer el americano ya la había recordado.

- ¡P-pero eras un chico! – gritó Alfred alarmado, haciendo que todos en el restaurante en el que se encontraban los volteasen a ver confundidos.

- Fingí ser u-uno – tartamudeó Mattie, avergonzada, mientras que se ocultaba tras Kumajiro (quien comía felizmente las papas fritas de su dueña) y deseaba que los demás la dejasen de mirar.

- ¿Fingías ser uno? – Preguntó América confundido –, ¿por qué?

- _Papa_ Francis me dijo que lo hiciera antes de que _daddy_ Arthur fuera por mí. Me dijo que si él se enteraba que yo era chica, se aprovecharía de mí y esas cosas, y que lo mejor es que fingiera ser chico – admitió, sonrojándose levemente y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- P-pues de verdad parecías niño – coincidió Alfred, sonrojándose también. Se llevó una papa frita a la boca y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentado –. Pero… ciertamente, no te reconocí, c-cambiaste mucho – murmuró, mirando disimuladamente el rostro más refinado de su hermana, su cabello largo y sus pechos. Se sonrojó levemente, y por suerte ella no notó eso.

- T-tú también – coincidió Mattie –. Y-ya no eres el chico travieso de antes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Alfred sintió que casi lloraba ante el comentario de la chica. ¡Era la primera persona que de verdad se daba cuenta que él ya había madurado! Sintió unas ganas infinitas de abrazar a su hermana por eso…

Se quedó tieso ante ese último pensamiento.

Miró fijamente a Mattie, quien lo miraba confundida. Un extraño sentimiento apretó su corazón, justo como cuando estuvo a punto de besarla. Se rió de sí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido confundir aquel apretón por amor? ¡Ella era su hermana! Si Arthur o Francis se enteraban que él había sido tan tonto como para _casi_ besar a su hermana, lo más seguro es que destruirían su capital… Tembló de solo imaginárselo.

- ¿P-pasa algo? – preguntó Mattie preocupada.

Alfred se apuró a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no es nada – y le sonrió, haciendo que ella se sonrojase y se pusiese nerviosa.

La mente de la canadiense era todo un caos. ¿Por qué se sentía así al ver a su _hermano_ sonriéndole de aquella manera? _Par Dieu!_ ¡Compartían la misma sangre, no podían sentir nada que no fuese fraternal! Eso estaba mal, ¿no? Ocultó su rostro contra su inseparable mascota, quien la volteó a ver confundido. ¿Por qué, si se suponía que ella no debía de sentir nada que no fuese cariño fraternal por su hermano, sentía como le dolía el pecho?

- Ya es tarde, lo mejor será regresar – dijo Alfred, mirando su reloj de pulsera y levantándose de su asiento. Mattie salió de sus pensamientos y también se levantó de su lugar, cargando a Kumajiro con ambos brazos. El americano miró curioso al pequeño oso –. Nunca se separan, ¿verdad? – la chica negó con la cabeza –. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kumachi… creo – murmuró, tímida –. L-la verdad es que soy mala recordando su nombre…

- ¿Es tu mascota y no recuerdas su nombre? – preguntó Alfred divertido.

- Él tampoco recuerda el mío – se defendió ella, inflando los cachetes y sonrojándose levemente –. Si no me crees, mira. Kumuji-san, hola – le dijo a su oso, quien la volteó a ver fijamente.

Después de un pequeño momento de silencio, el animalito se dignó a hablar.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, curioso.

- Canadá – respondió la chica, suspirando, para luego mirar al americano –. ¿Ves?

- Esto está para grabarlo, no se ve todos los días – dijo él, riéndose un poco y comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

Una vez que salieron del pequeño restaurante de McDonald's – al cual el americano había insistido en ir –, ambos sintieron como el viento frío de Nueva York golpeaba sus caras con sutileza. Se acurrucaron lo más que pudieron en sus chamarras y comenzaron a andar hacia Central Park, ya que cerca de allí se encontraba el hotel donde todas las naciones se hospedaban. Mientras que caminaban hacia su destino, empezaron a hablar sobre cosas triviales, o incluso sobre sus recuerdos de la niñez – claro está que Alfred trataba de evitar hablar sobre las veces que se bañaban o dormían juntos –.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez en la que había llovido durante una semana entera y nos la pasamos encerrados en la casa de Inglaterra? – preguntó el americano, a lo que la canadiense asintió.

- Sí, salimos al patio trasero a pesar de que seguía lloviendo porque ya estábamos hartos de jugar con los soldaditos – recordó ella, sin evitar reír un poco.

- Arthur se enojó mucho con nosotros por haber manchado la alfombra nueva con lodo – suspiró –. Pero bueno, ¡valió la pena!

Ella rió más, y Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡De verdad se veía adorable riendo de aquella manera! Se sintió orgulloso porque la chica ya hubiese dejado a un lado su timidez – o bueno, un poco de lado – y ahora pudiese reír abiertamente con él.

Ambos se pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación de Mattie, y por un momento, se sorprendieron al ver que ya habían llegado a su destino. Los dos rieron en voz baja, mientras que se sonrojaban levemente. ¿Tan bien se la habían pasado como para no darse cuenta de lo que hacían? Alfred miró fijamente a su hermana, quien se sintió un tanto cohibida ante la penetrante mirada azul del rubio.

Este se inclinó un poco hacía ella para verla mejor – ya que después de todo, él era más alto –. Mattie sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿qué se suponía que tramaba su hermano?

- Buenas noches, Mattie – susurró, para luego darle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

La chica sintió como le temblaban las piernas, y por un momento, juró que se iba a desmayar. Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca. Balbuceó un "buenas noches" y se metió rápidamente a su habitación.

Se recargó contra la puerta, para luego resbalar por esta y soltar a su mascota una vez que se sentó. Kumajiro la miró extrañado mientras que ella suspiraba y se llevaba ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía como si fuese las alas de un colibrí. Sin pensarlo, sonrió ligeramente y cerró los ojos, totalmente feliz…

… Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta, Alfred se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio, totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la canadiense. Rió un poco, para luego meter sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta y encaminarse hacia su habitación, silbando una canción de aquel adolescente que traía locas a las chicas de ahora.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron con una sonrisa, sin saber – ni recordar – que esa noche habían soñado el uno con el otro…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Bueh, el final ha quedado un poco… ¿raro?_

_En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Me quedó bien, mal, extraño? xD ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic **ojitos llorosos**. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! El cual no tardaré en subir (espero yo), con eso de que al fin salí de vaga-ciones… xD ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
